


Summertime In paris (Attack on Titan)

by 4fro4nime



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, France (Country), Light Angst, Love Letters, Marriage Proposal, Older Eren Yeager, Past, Slow Build, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:22:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28620267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4fro4nime/pseuds/4fro4nime
Summary: Summertime is meant to fall in love, I could all asleep or stare in your eyes."Stay with me.""For how long.""Until our time is up."He's never said it before but he loves you. He's always known and you've always known, but what happens when your met with the opportunity to see eachother again one last time.  You've made mistakes and so has he. Take the ticket, take the risk.the story is set in the past—around 1920-30s but i failed history and im not taking english this semester so bare with me
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader, Eren Yeager/You, Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	Summertime In paris (Attack on Titan)

**Author's Note:**

> I've rushed this story and I've put it off for so long so bear with me I just needed a distraction form seven/eleven while I think about ideas for agapusmania. my beta reader approved of it but we are both illiterate.

Every handwritten letter was delivered to you in a forest green envelope with your name so beautifully written on it in cursive. So crisp and neat, almost as it had been printed on. Inside that forest-green envelope was a neatly folded tanned sheet of paper. It had been two weeks since you had received a letter from him, patiently you waited in your small apartment for any sign from the man you were once close with. Finally, there was a knock at your door before a familiar envelope fell from the mail slot into your home. 

  
  


_ My Dearest, F/N, _

_ Every week you respond to my letters but it seems like you're afraid of saying more as if you're scared of saying something you might regret. I would not want to pry and make you feel any sort of way. I can assure you most of the time my intentions are pure so I dare to say with my whole chest that I only have two regrets in my life. One is which my current standing in life prevents me from seeing you. In all of the five years of our messaging, we have not physically interacted. _

_ Eye to eye or lips to lips if that is what you would prefer. As I have stated before my intentions with you are mostly pure but if you are willing I want to know what is keeping you from me, the real you. The genuine you that you show to no one else but me, your pretty little fears, and your words flowing into my heart. In response to your last letter, the workload over here has doubled, unfortunately, so I apologize if this letter is reaching you late. Paris is treating me well, as usual, it's better than being stationed in Germany, the accents are easier on the ears. _

_ I hope one day to visit you in your Manhattan home, waking up next to you in the mornings. Jean is being Jean, as usual. He just celebrated his son's third birthday last week. Sasha and Cornelius are getting married soon, they have told me to pick a plus one and I've decided to pick you just in case your invitation has not reached you yet. The wedding is in the mid of August before the cool air of September starts to roll in early, as it has been for the past few years. There is a ticket in the envelope for Paris in 5 weeks. _

_ If you choose to come I will be waiting for you at the station, you will be staying with me until the wedding has concluded. I am now at the age of twenty-five and you twenty-four, soon we will be wed as Cornelius and Sasha. _

_ Love always, _

_ Eren Yeager. _

_ you constantly dangle the idea of me seeing you _

_ here's your opportunity to stick to your words _

_ I live for only you _

_ I live for the idea of being graced with your presence and your touch once more _

_ I live for love _

_ I live for F/N. _

  
  


The letter was written in its usual black ink with the smell of pine; faint but still lingering onto the paper. You read the letter by your desk getting ready to draft up a new one for the man you have been going back and forth for half a decade. Your cheeks heated up at his subtle promiscuous Subliminals thrown into his letter and his usual corny poem at the end. As your eyes flutter shut to imagine the green-eyed man in front of you, fulfilling his promises of loving you properly like no other could. You wanted him, only him, and he only wanted you. Pulling yourself back to reality you clicked your pen and started your letter.

_ My Dearest, Eren, _

_ I've noticed today you've used a different greeting than usual, you've always started with 'Dear F/N' but today you have sent dearest. You have put a comma after the dearest, was that intentional? Knowing your constant promiscuous comments I will be assuming that it was, so I will return to you with the same conviction. My dearest, Eren Yeager. I am happy to hear that Sasha and Connie have decided to wed, I hope to see that the others can soon settle down, they all deserve to rest and happiness. _

_ I will be assuming that I will be named the Godmother of their firstborn as one does. To address your statement in your letter there is nothing I fear, but I too have regrets, regrets you would be too pleased to hear I bet. It is unfortunate to hear that work is stressing you, but maybe there is a way I can help relieve that tension, I will send you some lavender, rosemary, peppermint, and ylang-ylang scented candles. _

_ My Manhattan home is nice and quiet, but I prefer the sound of the scouts' banter filling our former residence. I miss the captain constantly disapproving of our horseplay. The war was difficult as ever and my heart still bleeds for our fallen, but it mostly bleeds for you. I am assuming you're still using the pine cologne I recommended you, I could sense the faint smell of it from the letter. I will pick another cologne for you before heading to Paris. I trust that your intentions with me are mostly pure, I gladly accept your invitation as your plus one. In regards to your last sentence in your letter, if you choose to court me upon my arrival in Paris I would have no choice but to accept. I hope I have answered all of your questions Mr. Yeager. _

_ Yours, truly, _

_ F/N L/N _

  
  
  


Patiently, you waited until the ink had dried on your paper before folding it in half and placing your signature clear wax seal with small purple petals in contrast to Erens's iconic golden 'E' stamp. You got your coat, shoes, and bag before heading to the little shop on the corner, known for its mystery and charm. The shop was only a walk away from where you were staying, a good four minutes on the cobblestone road. You were young and beautiful, still in your early twenties who all men, young and old sought after. No matter where you went, heads turned at the light of the one and only F/N L/N. Much to their dismay, she had already found a suitor she wished to spend her life away with.

"One international stamp please." You said doe-eyed.

"You look very smitten today F/N. Has your mystery man finally proposed?"

"No, not yet, officially at least Hitch. But he has sent me a ticket to come and stay with him for the summer." You sigh as you search your friend's shop for candles and cologne.

Hitch was a beautiful woman, around the same age as you with a daughter you could all but melt at her toothy grin. Hitch was a widow unfortunately, she had lost her husband in the last year of the war. It was hard for her as it would be for anyone pregnant and husbandless at the age of 21, but she would not and could not allow herself to let sadness and melancholy overtake her, for the sake of her child. Hitch opened up a little shop to keep her busy with trinkets, books, pastries, candles, crystals, and somehow anything you needed at the time, she raised a fine young girl all while being an entrepreneur which was rarely heard of as a woman, but very much well respected in the greatest city in the world.

"Oh but that is wonderful news, is it not? A french man. You, my dear, have quite the taste."

"Quite the taste for a man miles away that's for sure. Oh but Hitch he writes so eloquently, with such passion and conviction.”

“Sounds like a man who knows what he wants.”The older woman said behind the counter. “Ah but I’ve yet to receive a proper proposal.”You rebuttal while putting the candles and cologne in a small basket. As you approached the counter a protrusive grim appeared against Hitch’s lips. You placed the brown basket on the counter as Hitch rang you up.

“I have something for you, you know?”

“Oh is that so Hitch? Well, I’d be glad to receive another gift from you, the wax beads from the time last were so nice.” You chirped so innocently causing the woman opposite of you to smile even wider than before.

As you had taken the items from her in the rolled brown paper bag she turned around to the shelf behind her and grabbed a large red gift bag and handed it to you. “Open it when you get to France.”The short hair girl said with a wink as you exited the store. Luckily, there was a mailbox at the end of the street corner where you placed the stamped envelope in the slot before stopping at your apartment on your way to the cafe you worked at. 

"F/N, I have an arrangement with my husband so I will be leaving, I trust that you can close up shop for me." Your boss said in a sweet tone. She was a very nice lady with blonde hair and a bowl cut. You could tell she was a foreigner from her thick Russian accent that made it a little difficult for you to understand her at times. She and her husband were both foreigners who came to New York for the promised American dream. The cafe was a corner shop on the opposite side of Hitch's emporium, only 10 minutes away walking distance, unfortunately, it was the nearest place that was understaffed and hiring at the time. 

From the outside, the place looked small, but in reality, it was fairly sized and could seat a little bit over fifty people at a time. It had a very neutral color palette but it was beautiful nonetheless. The owners were pretty well off from their family business' in their home country, and they paid very well for mere cafe owners, but then again it was one of the only good cafes in a mile radius. 

The ambiance of the room was soft but also had a dark academic feel to it, downright to its antique coffee machine and floor to ceiling bookshelves. After the final customer left, you swept up and changed all the filters and put all the chairs up. The streetlights had turned on and their usual orange glow seemed warmer today than most. You grabbed all your belongings and a book from one of the shelves before locking up the cafe. You usually borrow a book from your job from time to time, Yelena never really minded it and never shied away from recommending you some of your current favorites.

When you arrived home you placed your keys on the hooks on your wall, your jacket on the coat hanger, and your shoes next to your door on the left-hand side. You sighed as a wave of exhaust washed over you. You had a late shift and on this particular day, the cafe was at full capacity. You dragged your feet along the cold, hardwood floor as you stripped from your work clothes, throwing them on your bed as you walked to your bathroom to freshen up before going to sleep.

As you sunk into your bath, your mind drifted to the man you would see in the next month, you would finally get to see him once again. After five years you would finally get the chance to stare into his eyes, see the stupid smile that used to be plastered all over his face, and hear him laugh once more. 

As you scrubbed your skin with your washcloth you thought about how your encounter would go. How he would gently go over your body with light grazes with the pads of his fingers, swiping over your lips with the same softness. Quickly you rattle those thoughts out of your head as you finish up your bathe with haste. 

* * *

The weeks had flown by faster than what you had expected, as promised he was there waiting for you. He looked almost the same as he did when he was nineteen, he still had his long hair and iconic man bun, but he was bulkier than he was before, not as skinny but still lean, it fits him well. He also had a stubble that worked in his favor, creating a focus on his jade-colored eyes. You took a deep breath as you approached him, dropping your bag to the side, stepping into his open arms wrapping your arms around his neck, with his arms around your back tightly. He smelled like pine as expected, and you lavender, blending in harmony as one. The hug was warm, soft but passionate at the same time, it felt like protection as if the hug had engulfed the two of you in a bubble where all time outside it did not exist and it was just you and him. 

"I knew you missed me, but I didn't know you missed me that much."

"I have had a long day Eren. I think the different time zones are already getting to me."

He laughs at your comment as you break from the hug, picking up your bag and leading you to his car. It was the latest model of this year, hell this season in sleek black. He opened the passenger door for you, allowing you to get in before shutting it and putting the bags in the back. You drifted to sleep as the radio played softly to the sound of Erens's weak humming.

"F/N, get up, we are here."

Your eyes slowly peeled open, blinking a couple of times to allow your vision to clear up to the sight of Eren smiling at you. Your stomach started to flutter and your heartbeat with double the speed. In an attempt to keep your cool you shifted and turned your head to face the passengers' window. The long-haired man lived on an estate, you expected him to be living in a bigger house than you but you did not expect it to be this big for a man you lived alone. As Eren went on your side to open the door a man appeared from the front of the house in a black suit.

"F/N, this is Floch. If you need anything or if you can not find me call for him." You nodded your head and greeted Floch, who gave you a smile in return. You knew Eren had money, he was ex-military and currently had some type of connection with the French government somehow, he never really went into detail with his letters. 

"Would you like a tour?"

"Yes please."

You smiled at his presence once more, the butterflies in your stomach from earlier never seemed to have ceased; it felt as if the wings of the creatures had grown bigger; flapping their wings harder than prior. 

The entrance to the house was grand, to say the least, it had a very Italian villa-esque feel to it with its black chandeliers, wood and tile mix flooring, and overall beige like walls with marble columns. The first opening on the left-hand sign was the kitchen which kept to the theme with a huge kitchen island and multiple ovens, stoves, fridges, and a huge sink. The house seemed so futuristic, like a whole new world being discovered for the first time. The man by your side could see as clear as day how taken you were by the house by the way your pupils had grown wide. 

"I wish I could live in this kitchen." You accidentally let slip from your mouth realizing what you had said only after Eren started laughing. In annoyance, you lightly punched his arm as your face was flushed with heat."Do not say anything, if you utter even a syllable you're against women's rights." He smirked at your statement and simply put an arm over your shoulder, as he took you into a new room. 

You walked into the room first that had your bags in the corner, the room had a matching white and gold bed, vanity, and wardrobe set; with a floor pattern similar to the one downstairs. The walls were greyer than the ones downstairs with a white chandelier instead of black ones

"I have some work in my study that I need to finish up, I'll see you at dinner, I'll have Floch call you down.” Those were his final words before leaving you in your room. Your smile faded as the door closed behind him, sighing and plopping face forward onto your bed. A muffled scream escapes your lips before flipping onto your back, staring at the ceiling. "Why hasn't he proposed yet?" You thought to yourself. In his letter, he hinted at it, but you wanted to hear him say it. You wanted him to do it formally not through paper and ink. Instantly you felt for having selfish thoughts like that, he's a busy man and he works. You sigh for the nth time today, deciding to unpack our bags and place them in the wardrobe near the bathroom. 

You took a quick break from unpacking—which was truly tiresome work and brought out your paper and pen to draft up a letter to Hitch. 

  
  
  
  


_ Dear Hitch,  _

_ I have finally arrived in Paris, the trip was long and left me completely tired and with swollen ankles. I miss you and Gabi so much, I hope she isn't giving you any trouble. Eren still hasn’t proposed, I expected him to have done it by now by the way he would be so expressive in his writing. I’ve decided to not bring it up with him, he’s busy and our friend’s wedding is only a month away. I still have not opened up your gift, but I bet whatever it is it's beautiful and I will love it. Eren lives on this big estate with this astonishing Italian theme with the most gorgeous kitchen I have ever stepped foot in. The room he gave me was almost as pretty as the kitchen, bigger than any bedroom I have ever slept in. I do not have much to say in this letter. Hopefully, soon there will be more for us to discuss, sending hugs and kisses. _

_ Love, _

_ F/N L/N _

  
  


As the ink dried on your paper a knock was at your door before a voice came out. “Ms. L/N? Dinner is ready.” Shocked by the sudden noise you stutter out a response acknowledging Floch and dust yourself off before opening the door; following the redhead man down to the dining room. Floch leads you into a room with Eren sitting at the end of an oval table waiting for you. There was a seat across from him with a plate of food with a stainless steel dome plate cover on top of it. The butler walked over to your seat and pulled it back allowing you to sit down before pushing it back into the table and leaving the room allowing the two of you privacy, Eren flashed a pretty smile that you returned with the same effort before starting to dig into your food.

The food was quite good, nothing that you were too used to but the display and taste were very much appealing to you. In the middle of dinner, Eren had finally spoken up from the semi-awkward silence. “After dinner, I'll be in my study if you need me” “Ok thank you for letting me know, we can talk more tomorrow.” You force a smile to keep back a look of disappointment. You thought for sure he was going to propose to you, you hated being selfish but this was something you wanted; something that was dangled in front of you for the longest time. 

After you had finished eating you excuse yourself from the table and headed back upstairs. You proceeded to finish unpacking your clothes. At the very bottom of your luggage was what was inside the red gift box Hitch gave you. It was a white box used to contain clothes during the holiday season. You took the box out of your bag with your two hands and placed it on the vanity. A gasp left your lips and your face felt hot as you realized what the gift your friend so graciously granted you. It was a green lacy see-through lingerie set with an over breast and cross torso straps. Hesitantly you stripped from your clothes and wore the set. 

"This is utterly ridiculous." You cursed out loud as you slowly walked towards the full-length mirror in the inside door of the wardrobe, hanging on the left-hand side. The set fits you nicely, it pulled all your curves in, giving you more of an hourglass look. After staring at your reflection for about two minutes you put on your black silky night robe before shutting off the lights in the robe and attempting to go to sleep. As much as you tried you couldn't fall asleep for longer than 10 minutes, your body would force you awake. After the nth try to fall asleep you groaned and got out of bed hoping that a walk will help you clear your mind to fall asleep. 

You walked to the end of the hallways to reach the top of the staircase and carefully walked down trying your hardest not to make a sound with your steps. You walked past the front door and around the corner into this back hallway near the patio where the light was shining through coming from a door left ajar. Curiosity came over you and, creeping over to the room just to take a peak. Your eyes were locked onto the man in the room who was writing at his desk with such conviction by the way his eyebrows furrowed at the paper in front of him. You took one step forward into his office causing his eyes to raise from their previous position. “I didn't think you'd be up around this time,” Eren stated as he tilted his head back, running his fingers through his long brown hair. 

“Neither did I. I can’t sleep.” “I have something that can help you with that. It’s in my room, follow me.” He walked past you, leading you back down the path you came from, but this time taking the opposing staircase into his room. It was very similar to yours with a masculine presence due to the king-sized bed and gold accents and a gold bed frame with the space of a presidential suite. There was a mirror attached to his dresser that was bare with only one item on it. A mahogany jewelry box that matched the dresser. You played with your fingers as you watched him open up the box placing an item in his right fist before closing the box and turning back towards you with a sigh. 

“I believe in your letter you said if I were to propose you would not be able to deny the request.” Your breath hitched as the man before you took a pregnant pause before continuing. “I've been informed by my doctor that there is a possibility I will not get to see the new year. They say I'll die before the first sheet of fresh show falls.” He sighed out looking down at the floor. “F/N, I love you with everything in me, but I can not marry you if I am destined to leave you in five months' time if I am lucky 8.” Tears form and fall from the corner of your eyes as you have just heard the worst news in existence. The only man you've ever loved is going to die. As your eyes gloss up and the tears start rolling down from the inner corners. Suddenly your emotions took over and you grabbed Eren’s shirt pulling him closer to you, wrapping your arms around his torso, planting your face into his chest. 

“I do. I don't care if you're dying, I want to marry you. I want you to propose to me. I want to be with you until the end. I do.”Sobs emmet from you as eren holds you tightly with love and care, kissing your head letting out tears of his own. The last thing he ever wanted was to see you cry.

“F/N, how fast do you think I can get a priest over here?”

**Author's Note:**

> IK YALL MAD WITHOUT THAT BUILD UP AND THEY AINT EVER KISS 09(()_}":36256346321$^&*$675*(&


End file.
